Good bye, sweet Heart
by Mistishi
Summary: Une parenthèse d'un an dans la vie d'errance du Typhon Humanoïde va prendre fin… Pendant cette période, il avait trouvé plus que la paix…   Mais, à présent, il allait devoir lui dire au revoir…


Le moment tant redouté était finalement venu…

L'incident de la journée lui avait montré que le rêve devait prendre fin. Il l'avait toujours su… Alors comment se faisait il que son cœur lui paraisse déchiqueter en cet instant ? Il devait partir. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix. A présent que Knives avait une nouvelle fois retrouvé sa trace, il ne pouvait plus se permettre de demeurer plus longtemps dans cette ville qui l'avait accueillit pendant plus d'un an. S'il ne reprenait pas la route le plus promptement possible, ce petit village paisible risquait de bientôt être plongé dans le sang et la désolation. Et _'elle'_ risquait d'être tuée…

Cette simple pensée lui étreignit douloureusement la gorge, comme si l'air était brusquement venu à lui manquer. Il ne pouvait pas laisser se produire une telle chose. Malgré toute la souffrance et le désespoir que sa décision faisait naitre en lui, c'était la seule chose à faire pour la protéger…

De toute façon, c'était inéluctable. Leur histoire était interdite, ils le savaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre. Avant même de considérer les desseins machiavéliques de son frère jumeau comme un obstacle, il lui fallait admettre la terrible évidence que sa nature était la cause première de leurs malheurs. Il était un être 'Hors du temps'. Elle était une humaine. Tout avenir était condamné d'avance. Il lui fallait mettre un terme à cette douce rêverie, dès à présent… Il s'était laissé aller à délicieuse folie bien trop longtemps déjà. Mais comment aurait il pu en être autrement ? Il avait beau se repasser le film des derniers mois écoulés, la vérité était que, dès l'instant où leurs regards s'étaient croisés, il aurait été incapable de ne pas être irrémédiablement attiré vers elle. Quelque chose s'était produit à cet instant précis, un déclic, une lueur dans une nuit trop noire, un fol espoir… un vœu inavouable…

Dès lors, les évènements s'étaient enchainés, presque trop parfaitement, comme si la Providence elle-même lui avait accordé une accalmie après toutes ces années de lutte et d'errance. Cependant, malgré toutes ses envies et ses désirs, il refusait de totalement se laisser aller à l'oubli. Ce qui coulait dans ses veines ne changerait jamais et il refusait de la faire souffrir. Hélas, certaines choses ne pouvaient être raisonnées… De son coté comme du sien, chaque journée passée ensemble ne faisait qu'accroitre d'avantage encore l'attirance qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Et comment résister à ce doux extase que d'être à ses cotés ? Les choses avaient suivies leur cours, et, les unes entrainant les autres, ils étaient devenus inséparables, vivant même sous le même toit de cet orphelinat dont elle s'occupait avec une énergie à chaque aube renouvelée. Au grand étonnement de tous les villageois, ils n'avaient jamais échangé ne serait ce qu'un baiser. Ils passaient la plus grande partie de leurs journées ensemble, passaient des heures à discuter, à s'occuper des enfants, ils dormaient même blottis l'un contre l'autre, mais rien ne s'était jamais produit au-delà… le désir n'était pourtant pas absent, loin de là… mais Vash savait pertinemment que cela les condamnerait à des souffrances inimaginables… et elle également…

Effectivement, au bout de quelques mois fusionnels, il avait pris la décision de tout lui avouer sur sa personne, de se mettre à nu face à elle, prenant le risque de la perdre. Mais il ne supportait plus de lui cacher la vérité. Jusqu'à ce moment là, elle avait toujours respecté ses silences et ses mystères. Et, après son aveu, elle l'avait accepté sans compromis, avec une ouverture d'esprit et une empathie qui l'avait déstabilisé au plus haut point. Il avait eut l'impression que c'était lui qui n'était pas à la hauteur, contrairement aux dires de la jeune femme…

Après cela, leur vie commune avait repris son cours, à peine différente. Seule la connaissance de l'impossibilité de leur relation s'était ajoutée à leur quotidien. Mais, consciemment, ils avaient repoussé cette idée avec un entêtement effréné tout au second plan, refusant d'y songer.

_« Tant que tu voudras rester ici, je désire être à tes cotés, si tu le veux bien… quoi que cela puisse m'en couter. Poses tes règles, je les suivrai. Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir Vash… tu es… une personne bien trop précieuse à mes yeux… » _

C'était à partir de ses paroles, qui s'étaient gravées dans sa mémoire pour l'éternité, qu'ils avaient établis leurs règles de vie, la plus part étant tacites… S'aimer à un point inimaginable sans se l'avouer était devenu leur mode de Vie. Et bien que cela leur fut à tous les deux douloureux dans un sens, cela leur avait permis de continuer à être ensemble, profitant de chaque instant avec une intensité presque désespérée car ils savaient que, tôt ou tard, tout devrait prendre fin… mais ils refusaient d'y penser, ne vivant que l'un pour l'autre, comme s'ils espéraient pouvoir changer l'inévitable à force d'espérer. Mais leurs espoirs dérisoires furent balayés en une journée, venant faire éclater la bulle utopiste dans laquelle ils avaient bâti leur relation équilibriste. Un sbire de Knives était entré en scène, vêtu de noir tel un corbeau annonciateur d'un malheur aux proportions titanesques. La trêve était terminée, il allait devoir reprendre son exil au milieu du désert… Il avait repris son pistolet, revêtit son manteau écarlate, et s'en était allé au combat, neutralisant son adversaire sans trop de dégât… Il n'était qu'un messager, annonçant la reprise du jeu du chat et de la souris… Pourtant, alors que les coups de feu raisonnaient dans l'espace désertique où avait pris place l'affrontement, il lui semblait que c'était son cœur qui s'alourdissait de plomb…

Quant il était retourné à l'orphelinat par la suite, il avait tenté de faire bonne figure. Mais c'était inutile… Elle ne le connaissait que trop bien. Il avait pu lire dans son regard profond qu'elle savait que ce combat signifiait son départ imminent. La lueur de tristesse traversant ses pupilles malgré les efforts qu'elle tachait de faire déchira son âme écartelée, rendant encore plus insupportable décision qu'il avait à prendre. La journée avait pris fin dans un crépuscule ensanglanté qui lui aurait paru magnifique en temps normal. Mais, ce soir, il n'était qu'un symbole morbide, comme si tout le rouge s'étalant sur ce paisible petit village s'étirant sous ses yeux était le sang de cette vie, qu'il aurait tant voulu pouvoir faire durer éternellement, s'échappant jusqu'à son agonie inéluctable… Les ténèbres étaient en suite venus, linceul tragique de ses espoirs brisés. La soirée s'était déroulée sans qu'il ne trouve les mots afin de lui parler, faisant naitre une tension étouffante entre ces murs devenus si familiers. Après le coucher des enfants, il était sorti, se plantant au milieu de la cours, son regard turquoise encré dans l'horizon, fixant la clôture démarquant l'enceinte de cette propriété qu'il chérissait tant.

Bientôt il allait devoir franchir cette barrière dérisoire, et cela surement sans possibilité de retour… Il le devait, il n'avait pas d'autre solutions. Pourtant il s'en sentait incapable… Il serra les poings dans la nuit, crispant les mâchoires avec violence, se haïssant de son incapacité à faire perdurer ce rêve… Hélas il se devait de les protéger tous… de la protéger… S'il restait, Knives enverrait plus de sbires encore, réduisant tout en cendres. Il ne pouvait pas accepter ça…

« Cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu avec ce manteau, Vash… »

L'interpellé sursauta, se retournant vers le porche où se tenait la demoiselle ayant ravit son cœur et raviver ses espoirs les plus fous. Elle affichait un léger sourire, même si ses yeux trahissaient le trouble chavirant son âme. Elle s'avança vers lui, le fixant avec une sorte d'urgence et d'inquiétude qui lui serra le cœur. Les mots mourraient dans sa gorge et se faisaient fuyant dans son esprit, comme refusant de former les phrases maudites qu'il allait devoir prononcer. Il la regardait, incapable de dire quoi que se fut, tiraillé entre l'amour inavoué mais partagé qu'il ressentait pour elle, la colère qu'il ressentait envers lui-même et son frère et le désespoir grandissant qui imprégnait à chaque instant plus son être. Il finit par détourner le regard, honteux. Il lui paraissait vraiment être en dessous de tout…

« Tu vas devoir partir… n'est ce pas ? »

Pris de court, il reporta ses yeux sur elle, surpris. Elle parut trouver la confirmation de ses craintes dans son expression car son regard s'emplit de larmes alors qu'elle tachait de maintenir un sourire dérisoire sur ses lèvres. Brusquement, elle vint se blottir contre lui, nichant son visage contre son cœur, empoignant avec force le tissu vermeil de son manteau. Il l'observa, déchiré, hésitant quelques secondes avant de l'étreindre à son tour, la faisant serrer d'avantage encore ses bras autour de lui. Il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux, s'enivrant de son parfum, de son aura inestimable à ses yeux. Si seulement il n'avait pas été ce qu'il était…

« Pardonne-moi… »

Se fut la seule chose qu'il parvint à articuler, comme l'aveu, soufflé dans un murmure, d'un criminel anéanti sous le poids de la culpabilité écrasante… Les mains enserrant toujours le cuir de son manteau écarlate, pour ne pas sombrer, la demoiselle hocha vigoureusement la tête de façon négative, s'arrêtant ensuite quelques secondes, tachant sans nul doute d'effacer au maximum le voile de souffrance voilant son regard. Après un court instant elle releva son menton, venant encrer ses yeux insondables au plus profond de ceux du pistolero mis à la torture. Un faible sourire ornait ses lèvres, contrastant douloureusement avec les larmes roulant le long de ses joues pâles.

« Ne dis pas ça Vash… Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Je t'interdis de te sentir coupable de quoi que se soit… tu m'entends ? »

Doucement, elle relâcha sa prise qu'elle avait sur son habit d'errance d'une main, venant la placer avec une délicatesse infinie sur son visage. Le contact de ses doigts sur sa peau l'électrisa entièrement, lui faisant encore plus prendre conscience de tout ce qu'il était sur le poids de perdre. Brusquement, il lui saisit la main, y enfouissant son minois afin qu'elle ne puisse pas voir ses yeux fermement clos dont s'échappaient quelques larmes. Mais elle ne fut pas dupe, ni insensible à sa douleur faisant écho à la sienne.

« Oh Vash… »

Glissant sa main libre derrière sa nuque, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, venant murmurer à son oreille d'une voix qu'elle voulait apaisante mais qui laissait transparaitre les sanglots qu'elle voulait étouffer.

« Vash… Je t'en prie, ne sois pas triste… »

« Comment peux-tu me demander ça ? J'en suis incapable ! Je vais devoir quitter cet endroit. Vous quitter tous… Te quitter toi… Te perdre… »

« Tu ne me perdras jamais Vash… »

Stupéfait, l'homme à la réputation macabre se redressa, fixant, incrédule, la demoiselle au regard incandescent. Il y avait bien une possibilité qui leur permettrait de demeurer ensemble en effet… Il y avait évidemment songé… Mais elle nécessitait tant de sacrifices de sa part et engendrerait tant de dangers pour sa survie… De plus, cela ne ferait que repousser la fin aussi inévitable et douloureuse de leur relation sans issue… Reculer pour plus souffrir, c'était une chose inconcevable pour lui… Même s'il en avait rêvé bien plus qu'une fois, cela ne ferait que les plonger dans une douleur plus grande encore. Cependant, penser de cette façon était une chose… Renoncer à cet ultime espoir à voix haute en était une autre… Rien ne lui serait finalement épargné… Inspirant profondément afin de reprendre contenance, le typhon humanoïde se redressa, affrontant pleinement les yeux perçants de son aimée, puisant en lui toutes les forces nécessaires afin de prononcer ces phrases maudites qui le condamneraient de nouveau à une errance solitaire…

« Tu… tu sais bien que tu ne pas m'accompagner. Sans même parler de l'orphelinat, tu deviendrais une cible mouvante pour Knives… Et je ne pourrais jamais t'offrir une vie normale… j'en suis incapable… Je… je ne suis qu'un… »

« Chutt… »

Elle avait posé ses doigts sur ses lèvres, faisant mourir dans sa gorge les derniers mots injurieux envers lui-même qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer.

« Je sais bien que tu ne me laisseras pas t'accompagner. Je le sais et le comprends… même si cela m'est insupportable… Je ne serai qu'un fardeau pour toi. Nous savions très bien, tous les deux, que cela se terminerai comme ça… Pourtant… je refuse d'abandonner. Même si tu pars ce soir… Ne me dit pas adieu, je t'en prie… Ne raye pas définitivement de ton esprit la possibilité de revenir un jour ici, je t'en conjure… Malgré le fait que tu partes cette nuit… Tu ne me perdras pas… Parce que moi, je ne t'oublierai jamais, Vash… Ni toi… ni ce que nous avons vécu ensemble… ni tous ces mots que j'ai tant envie de te dire et qui nous sont interdits… Alors… S'il te plait… à moins que cela te soit préférable… ne m'oublie pas… »

Les larmes avaient recommencé à glisser de ses yeux au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, sa voix se nouant alors qu'elle faisait tout pour terminer ses phrases, le plongeant dans une abîme où se mêlaient joie et souffrance… Quant elle se tut, elle laissa échapper malgré elle un sanglot, avant de blottir de nouveau son visage contre son torse, s'agrippant à lui comme pour ne pas être ensevelie par la tristesse s'abattant sur elle. Il la serra contre lui de toutes ses forces, assimilant, interdit, l'étendue des mots qu'elle avait prononcé. Jamais personne n'avait exprimé de telles choses à son égard… Et jamais, auparavant, il n'avait ressenti de tels sentiments pour qui que se fut… Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, il avait pris conscience des différences phénoménales qu'il pouvait y avoir avec ce qu'il éprouvait pour Rem, semblable aux sentiments qu'on pouvait ressentir envers une mère, et ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle… Quel bonheur et quelle injustice d'être conscient de tout cela et de savoir également que tout allait prendre fin… Inconsciemment, il fait glisser une main dans ses longs cheveux, les empoignant avec fougue…

« T'oublier ?... Comment pourrais-je ? Si j'avais pu donner mon immortalité afin de pouvoir demeurer à tes cotés, je n'aurais pas hésité un seul instant… Tu es… Tout ce dont je n'ai jamais osé rêver… ces mots que tu tais… ils me bordent les lèvres à chaque fois que mes yeux se posent sur toi. Si seulement tu pouvais savoir à quel point je souhaiterai te les dire… »

Il se recula un peu, prenant la visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains, la forçant à le regarder de nouveau. Il essuya avec tendresse de ses pouces les larmes striant son minois de porcelaine, en pleine douloureuse admiration.

« Vash… »

Doucement, il fit glisser ses mains vers son menton, caressant délicatement ses lèvres dont il connaissait le dessin par cœur à force de les avoir observées… d'en avoir rêvé…

« Il y a tant de chose que j'aurais voulu connaitre avec toi… tant d'instants qui nous ont été volés… à cause de moi… de ce que je suis… »

« Ne dit pas… »

Brusquement, il l'amena vers lui en posant une main dans son dos, collant son corps au sien, leurs visages seulement séparés de quelques centimètres, faisant mourir ses protestations sous la surprise. Tellement proches et tellement éloignés pourtant… Encrant son regard turquoise à celui de la demoiselle, il était tiraillé entre des sentiments contradictoires où se mêlait ses désirs dévorant.

« N'est ce pas vrai pourtant ? »

Elle le fixait, les mains posées sur son torse, visiblement troublée par l'intensité de son aura devenu terriblement enveloppante… Une légère rougeur vint redonner des couleurs à ses joues si pâles, ravivant toutes les envies refoulées et tues du fugitif en sursis. Seuls quelques ridicules centimètres les séparaient encore, risibles face à l'étendue de leurs sentiments mutuels.

« Toutes ces déclarations avortées… Tous ces baisers égarés… Si je n'avais été qu'un humain, tout aurait été si différent… tellement différent… »

Il se pencha encore un petit peu vers elle, ses lèvres frôlant celles de la femme qu'il désirait plus que tout au monde… Il pouvait déjà ressentir son souffle délicat caresser sa peau… Il en avait tant rêvé… Il imaginait parfaitement la douceur et le parfum de sa bouche délicate… Les yeux mi clos, enivrés tous deux par ce désir obnubilant, ils demeurèrent quelques instants immobiles, hésitants, sachant parfaitement ce que représenterait un tel geste… Elle serra le tissu de son manteau entre ses poings, murmurant dans un souffle enfiévré son prénom, lui donnant des frissons…

A présent que leur histoire était au seuil de sa fin, ils n'avaient jamais été aussi près de céder à leurs pulsions jusqu'alors réfrénées… Pourtant… Malgré le fait qu'il désirait plus que tout mêler ses lèvres à celles de la femme ayant ravis son cœur, il ne parvenait pas à s'autoriser cette douce folie… Quelque part au fond de son esprit saturé par ses sentiments débordants, une voix sournoise mais hélas bien plus que clairvoyante lui susurrait que cet acte serait aussi délicieux que dévastateur pour eux deux. En effet, ce moment de doux égarement serait à jamais une marque tangible inscrite au fer rouge dans leur mémoire, point de rattachement à toutes les souffrances allant résulter de la séparation inévitable. L'être Hors du temps se refusait à infliger un tel supplice à la jeune femme. Planter ses dents dans un fruit défendu sans le dévorer pour autant ne voulait pas dire que l'interdit n'avait pas été transgressé…

Fermant les yeux, maudissant une nouvelle fois le destin de l'avoir placé dans une situation aussi cruelle, le blond se redressa lentement, à contre cœur, remettant par la même un peu de distance entre eux deux. Il sentit la demoiselle serrer un peu plus encore son manteau dans ses mains, ravalant sa douleur. Elle ne franchirait pas elle non plus le pas, il le savait. Depuis le début, elle l'avait toujours laissé libre de ses choix, les respectant avec bienveillance. En effet, elle cherchait ainsi à le protéger, ne voulant pas lui infliger de blessures supplémentaires en prenant des initiatives pouvant se transformer en plaies béantes dans l'avenir. Pourtant… A cet instant précis… Il aurait tant aimé qu'elle le condamne à cette douleur douce amère en scellant leurs lèvres dans un baiser volé…

Mais aurait il été capable de s'en contenter ? Aurait-il été capable de partir après cela ?

Bien sur que non… Et il ne pouvait pas faire autrement pourtant… Repousser cette fatalité ne faisait qu'approfondir à chaque seconde un peu plus l'abîme se creusant dans leur cœur à cause de ces adieux… non… ces au revoir à l'avenir incertain… Il était temps hélas… Il ne pouvait plus rien pour repousser l'échéance, à part ajouter à leur supplice mutuel…

« Il… Il faut que j'y aille… »

Le pistolero rouvrit ses paupières closes, fixant son aimée, submergé par le désespoir que provoquaient en lui ces mots tant redoutés. Ses bras refusaient de la lâcher, comme s'ils savaient qu'ils la serraient peut être pour la dernière fois… L'humaine laissa échapper un soupire déchirant, détournant le regard alors qu'il desserrait son étreinte et s'éloigner encore un peu plus d'elle, déposant ses mains à la base de son cou… Il la vit se mordre la lèvre inférieure, tentant de reprendre contenance et de ravaler ses larmes afin de ne pas rendre les choses plus dures encore en cet instant déchirant. Elle prit finalement la parole, faisant de son mieux pour adopter un ton permettant de dédramatiser la situation.

« Je comprends… Que dois-je te souhaite, Vash ? Bonne chance… Prend soin de toi… Reste en Vie, quoi qu'il advienne… »

Elle braqua son regard empli de larmes retenues sur lui, un léger sourire un peu triste ornant ses lèvres.

« Et ne m'oublie pas… Tu seras à jamais dans mon cœur… »

L'homme afficha ce même sourire, une larme glissant malgré lui le long de sa joue. Il se pencha vers elle, déposant ses lèvres contre son front, inspirant profondément son parfum afin de s'en imprégner pour l'éternité.

« Et toi dans le mien… Merci pour tout… merci d'exister… de m'avoir laissé partager ton existence ces derniers mois… Tu es et resteras à mes yeux la plus belle fleur du désert… Au revoir… »

Il s'éloigna alors d'elle, doucement, laissant glisser ses mains hors de portée de son visage. Elle lui adressait toujours ce sourire bienveillant qu'il lui rendait, contrastant avec la douleur alourdissant leurs regards. Il se retourna, allant récupérer son sac qu'il avait déposé contre le muret limitant la propriété. Alors qu'il le jetait sur son épaule, il lui paraissait qu'il s'était étrangement alourdi, comme s'il était de plomb… Durant quelques instants, il demeura immobile, regardant au loin sans parvenir à se décider d'avancer. Il le devait pourtant… S'il voulait que ce moment puisse n'être qu'un 'au revoir' il lui fallait partir afin d'affronter son frère, régler ses problèmes… Alors… peut être… Peut être pourrait il revenir ici…

Fort de cette nouvelle conviction, le typhon humanoïde commença à marcher, passant le seul de l'orphelinat où il avait passé les plus beaux moments de son existence depuis des années. Malgré tout, le moindre de ses pas était une épreuve, au fur et à mesure qu'il sortait de la lumière venant de la bâtisse. Arrivé au seuil de la pénombre totale, il s'arrêta, hésitant, avant de se retourner, embrassant l'espace si familier jaillissant de la nuit grâce aux éclairages passant par les fenêtres. Au milieu de cette vue lui serrant le cœur, la jeune femme se tenait toujours debout, essuyant une larme coulant de ses yeux. En le voyant regarder dans sa direction, elle sourit, lui faisant un signe d'au revoir de la main.

« Au revoir, Vash ! Tout ira bien, ne t'en fais pas… Et des donuts t'attendront toujours, si l'envie de passer te prend… »

Un sourire sincère s'épanouit sur les lèvres du blond qui se contenta de lui répondre en lui envoyant un clin d'œil complice. Les mots étaient inutiles, ils pouvaient très bien se comprendre sans eux… Il se tourna alors de nouveau vers les ténèbres, s'y enfonçant avec détermination. Il n'était plus seul, malgré la distance grandissante entre aux à chacun de ses pas. Leurs deux cœurs seraient à jamais liés par leur sentiments réciproques…

Il ferait tout pour pouvoir un jour revenir ici… revoir son sourire... Et enfin pouvoir lui dire sans crainte « je t'aime ».

_Le mot de l'auteur_ :

Bonjour cher/chère lecteur/lectrice !

Tout d'abord, merci pour votre lecture. J'espère que ce one shoot a été plaisant à lire. C'était quelque chose que je désirais écrire depuis un moment déjà, et finalement j'ai réussi à le terminer !

N'hésitez à pas laisser vos impressions, et à bientôt j'espère !

Mimi chan~


End file.
